


Brain Surgeon and the Idol

by Dominura



Category: Free!
Genre: After highschool, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominura/pseuds/Dominura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school ended 9 years ago. The members of the Iwatobi swim club parted ways after their gold metal win, each to find their own place in the world.  Everyone seems to be successful and happy, yet Rei feels left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Surgeon and the Idol

People always questioned me as to why I became a brain surgeon. My answer is simply: The brain is beautiful. The way the surgeon’s scalpel cuts threw flesh, matter and bone with precision and ease. The bright and almost firework like images of the PET. The immensely detailed and molecule thin imaging of the MRI. The way the blood pools. The machines that move, and work in perfect unison. The well planned 6 hour long surgery, played out with Bach stirring in the background. The assistants that danced like smoke. In order to be flawless, it must be beautiful. 

In the OR my mind and body were precise my mouth silently moved with calculations and figures. My students and peers looked up to me. All of Japan, no - all of the world, knew my name. 

The Impeccable Ryugazaki Rei. 

For two years my career and life were beyond perfect. I had a steady girlfriend, a large house and a 100% surgery success rate. Everything I could ever ask for. I thought I was prepared for everything, come high wind and pouring rains I could stand strong. But when a young girl’s warm dead body lay on my table, I lost it. It was a lost cause from the start, but it tore me up inside. The ticking sound came back to me, filling my mind with urges and dark thoughts. I ran over and over it in my head, I went over the scans a hundred times to find my error. But despite my efforts the ticking got louder and louder to the point that it was deafening. I was able to pull it together enough at work, but my home life suffered. My girlfriend left, I saw my friends less often, and I rarely left home, except to work or run. Every morning feels like a track of the last and every night feels like a new nightmare. 

“Boy, its sure coming down hard,” A youthful man’s voice seeped into my mind, “Do you mind if I stay till it clears up?” I had nearly forgotten about him. He leaned ageist the washroom door frame, in the dimness of the room his pale torso seemed to glow while his lower half sunk into darkness. He was like a Michelangelo sculpture, beautiful and perfect. 

I sipped my coffee from my favorite mug, as I looked up at the black midday sky from the bed. I nodded to him as his slim naked figure cheerfully disappeared into the washroom. I flicked on my T.V to the DVD in the player. The dark room instantly filled with light and sound.

“It’s been a long time!” The over enthusiastic host shouted, his voice was met with clapping and women screaming. 

“Yes, last time I was here I was still a teen! I’m so glad to be back on!” A boy, no, a young looking man replied cheerfully. He was in his mid-twenties and still looked like a teenager. He had flawless skin, wavy blonde hair, big warm eyes, and a small (though he had grown since I’d last seen him) but toned figure – no matter how many times I’d watch this he always made my heart jump. 

“You’ve been very busy, Nagisa-kun, please share with us some of the things you’ve been up to,” The host asked gently, scotching closer to Nagisa who seemed to be glowing in the spot light. 

“I’ve been working on few projects,” He replied modestly, scratching the back of his head. This part of the interview was boring. I picked up the remote to fast forward. 

“Do you have any regrets?” The host leaned in, his interest piqued. 

“Yes,” Nagisa smiled weakly, causing whispers in the audience, “I wish that I got to spend more time with my friends in high school.” 

“Tell us about that,” 

“Well,” He continued, an embarrassed but sweet expression on his face, “Sometimes I feel as though all my friends accomplished more than me.” 

The host and the audience sighed, “You’re very well liked, Nagisa-Kun! We’re very glad that you’ve chosen this career. You are happy, are you not?” 

His eyes narrowed into a smile, “It does make me happy to know that I brightened some ones day!” I always hated variety shows because of all the cheesy things people would do and say, but Nagisa I knew was sweet and genuine. 

“So, tell us about your friends, I understand you all were close,” 

“Yes, very!” He counted clumsily on his fingers, “There was Haru-Chan, Makoto-Chan, Gou-Chan, Rin-Chan and Rei-Chan.” 

“Well, well,” The host smirked, “You must have been popular with that much women around!” 

“No, no, no,” Nagisa giggled, as he motioned with his hands, “With exception of Gou, they were all guys.” The host and the audience laughed along with him, I couldn’t help but smile. They replayed this over a few times. 

“Where are they now?”

“Well, it’s been a long time since we all got together,” Nagisa brought his finger to his chin in though, “Rin Matsuoka went way pro, he went to the Olympics twice. He took home 3 gold, 4 silver and 5 bronze for Japan, woohoo!” Nagisa clapped for him, as did the audience, “He is a coach in Germany now. His sister, Gou Matsuoka, went overseas as a model scout. She has a good eye and has been very successful, She’s just got engaged to Mikoshiba-san, the wedding is in the fall,” Nagisa blushed at what he was about to say,” Haruka Nanase and Makoto Tachibana moved to America were they are happily married with children-” The women in the audience squealed loudly over him. 

His voice became dream like, “Haruka is a world renowned marine biologist, sometimes I swear that man is part fish and Makoto, to everyone’s surprise became a R&B singer, but he always shows up to his husbands rally’s and conference’s.” 

“It must be hard with all of your friends so far away,” The host interjected over sympathetically. 

“Well,” Nagisa twisted his thumbs, as I moved closer to the TV, pulling my pillow into my chest, “Rei Ryugazaki is still in Japan. His is a very successful brain surgeon,” The host looked at him with disbelief, “I could tell from the moment I met him in high school that he was a very keen and determined. He was unbelievably bad at swimming first, but he kept at it, with all the lives he’s saved – I have so much respect for Rei-chan and really glad to have known him.” I hastily rewound it to hear his voice again, I stared at the grainy image, “really glad to have known him.” He looked so cheerful, yet hurt at the same time. I wanted to comfort that little Nagisa on the screen, pull him into my chest and hug him till I couldn’t bare it anymore.  
I did it again, “with all the lives he’s saved – I have so much respect for Rei and really glad to have known him.” I did it again, my heart was racing as if Nagisa was saying it just to me. Nagisa’s voice was the only thing that could calm my nerves, and get rid of the ticking - I listed to this every day.

“My sister loves that guy,” said a voice behind me on the bed. I jumped, I had no idea he was there, “He’s getting up there. Does he still do Manzai and impressions?” 

“Yeah,” I replied, shutting off the T.V, as rested my head on the pillow next to him. The rain was still coming down hard outside. His name was Nitori, or at least that is what everyone called him, he was new and tended talk a lot and to ask too many questions. 

“He does that children’s show with the penguins and that polar bear who wears the scarf, right?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah, that’s him,” I grinned, somewhat surprised that he knew that. The show consisted of repeats that played at 4:00 am on one of the children’s network. Nagisa was dressed up in a goofy penguin outfit along with another guy who dressed up as a polar bear. They would fight crime and problem solve in the San Diego Zoon together. It was a really lame show, but I would suffer though it to watch him. 

Nitori groaned, running his hand though straight grey hair as if making some sort of connection, “He’s cute and quite the looker, ain’t he?” He thought out loud quietly, “I can see why you like him.”

It was weird talking so casually about these things with this guy who I just paid to have sex with me. The other ones usually want to leave as soon as possible and keep personal conversations minimum. I looked out the window, the rain showed no sign of letting up, “Do you want a ride home?” 

“Really, you’d do that?” He sat up suddenly and looked surprised.

“It’s no problem really, grab your things,” 

Nitori was a heavy packer, he had a worn duffle bag nearly as big as himself. I took a swift glance at it when he was getting dressed. It had clothes, food, water bottles, flash lights wires, books, and what looked like a sleeping bag. It looked like it contained his entire life, that’s when it crossed my mind that he might be homeless. 

“Wow,” Nitori seemed to be amazed by every inch of the house. I picked him up in the dead of night, other than the dark hall ways, that I pulled him through with my tongue, the bed room and the bathroom - he didn’t get to see anything. Now his head swivelled wildly to try to take it all in, “Damn, I should have been a surgeon,” he exclaimed.

My home was big, too big in fact. I had more money than I knew what to do with. I had a gardener, a house maid, an interior decorator and even a pet sitter to maintain it. If my personal life was going to be a mess, I at least wanted to have a presentable home. 27, single, and driving a call boy home, that was my life now. It made me sick knowing I stooped this low. Nothing about my life was beautiful. 

I drove Nitori home. He lived far away, and didn’t say a word since getting in the car. He reached up silently and touched my rear view mirror, “Hey, don’t touch,” I groaned, setting it carefully back in its original position. He pulled off a small wooden carving that hung around it and inspected it in his hands, it was a little bird. Or at least that was what it was supposed to be. Haru had carved it from scratch way back when the swim club was first being formed. Nagisa inspected all of them and gave this one to me because he thought it looked like me. Despite thinking it was creepy, weird and slightly disturbing I held onto it. I knew it was irrational, but In the back of my mind I hoped that it would bring good luck.  
“Did your kid make this for you?” He asked curiously. 

“I don’t have any kids,” 

“Here is fine,” I’d never been in this area of town. The buildings were tall and close together, I could tell that even it has been sunny out the light would hardly hit the side walk. He motioned to what looked like a hotel, I clenched onto the steering wheel as I pulled into its crumbling parking lot. 

“Oh, really? Your bed has a purple and baby blue butterfly spread,” He mumbled as he hung the carving up, sneaking a side glance at me. The car slid to a stop in the drenched parking lot.  
“I-I like butterflys,” It felt embarrassing saying that. Though, that was probably one of the least embarrassing aspects of my life. 

He leaned over me, “You’re such a dweeb,” I could feel my cheeks burning as his lips brushed mine. My body had completely forgotten what it was like to be kissed for no reason. I couldn’t help but moan when his tongue quickly slipped in and out of my mouth. 

He grabbed the envelope of money from off the dash, without even counting it he tucked it into his shirt, “You have my number, call me and we can do this again,” he smiled.  
“Yeah, for sure,” I said quietly as he fumbled to get his bag from the back seat. He got out of the car, slinging it hard over his shoulder. He waved as he ran into the pouring rain towards the hotel. I leaned on the steering wheel, my heart was still racing from that kiss. He was just indented to be a substitute for Nagisa, but I wanted him more. I wanted to feel his skin ageist mine, I want his voice to whisper in my ear, and I wanted him to be the first thing I see in the morning. 

My eye catches movement though the rain streaked glass of my windshield. Its Nitori. He exits the front of the hotel, and swiftly disappears into the dark alley. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic evaar. Please notify if I made any spelling/grammatical errors (English was never my thing) 
> 
> For a friend who ships ReixNitori !
> 
> This is probably going to be a one shot


End file.
